The Haunted House of Hell
by Dranzer fr3ak
Summary: I suck at mini summaries! Please read! Big summary inside! R&R Take a look!


I know what you're all saying: Yes, yes, a corny Yu-Gi-Oh Story. Well, I'm going to try it. Romance/Humor/Horror. It's worth a shot. And, I also know what else you're thinking: WHAT'S THE HOLD UP ON THE YU-YU HAKUSHO STORY??? Ahem. I kinda have writer's block. Plus, my computer wiped out chapter one, so I'm going to have to go find it on FF.NET and reread it to get an idea of what I started out with. -_- Life sucks much ass. Well, I decided to try something new so you all have something to cope with until I get that other story up. I hope this is a good one! Please, no flames! I'm still a young authoress! I need support! It helps me write! ^_^  
  
Oh, ya. This story stars some of my own characters. I made them up, so if some of you want to use them (I kinda doubt that) You can just ask and I'll give you an "Okay". Alright, here's a bio of my characters. Oh, and a summary, too!  
  
Summary: Oh, no! The YGO cast, and some of my characters are going to summer school?? Why you say?? They missed out on so much school during the year, they had to attend or they wouldn't pass to the next grade! That wouldn't look good on their record, would it? Little do they know, the summer school camp they're going to is full of creepy ghosts and foul spirits that roam the grounds. In every corner a shadow can be seen, yet, there's no one there whenever someone investigates. Plus, students are being killed left and right! What to do, what to do? With the added bonus of Pegasus being one of the teachers, much hell will surely break loose! It's up to our favorite gang, along with their new friends, to exterminate the evil ghosts, and free the souls of the ones who want peace within before they pass. Will they succeed? Or will they be pulled down with the creatures of the night? Find out! Oh, yeah! Did I also mention there's a LOT of havoc going on?  
  
Yume Lain: A very outoing girl. She loves to compete in duels. Her favorite card is the Dark Magician. She's best friends with Unmei Casillas, one of the few people she knows the moment she arrives at the haunted house. She has an outgoing little sister, whom she worries about twenty-four/seven. She has a crush on her long-time, best friend, Namaru Fuuya. She doesn't HATE Seto Kaiba, she just dislikes him. (Well, what's the difference? -_-) She likes to tease Joey and Unmei about their growing relationship. Her rival/second crush, Bakura, is always trying to compete with her. He tends to get lecherous with her at certain moments. The number one person she will NEVER relate to is Malik Ishtar. Yet, she still insists on trying to start a friendship with him. This girl isn't shy (Only sometimes she is--on certain occasions--Like in the beginning of the story when she first talked to Yugi), and is never afraid to speak her mind. She loves to joke around with the YGO cast and her friends, and will stick by them--through thick and thin. She doesn't believe in the supernatural, but is totally terrified of the idea. (Who isn't?) Age: 15  
  
Seren Lain: Yume's little sister. Since she is still young to the world, she counts on her big sister to see her through. She is very loyal to Mokuba, which isn't suprising if you look at the fact that she loves him to death. Her favorite thing to call him is Moku-kun--a pet name she made up for him during their school year. She has a go-get 'em attitude--Especially towards Mokuba and Yume. She sort of looks up to Kaiba as a big brother, much to her sister's dismay. Seto simply despises the fact that he may soon be related to Yume and Seren. This little girl simply adores Ryou, since he is so kind and sweet to her. She fears Bakura greatly, and is always nervous when Yume is around him. Her favorite antics are to tease her sibling and Malik. She wishes for the Egyptian to be her big brother, so she can be related to both Kaiba and him. (O_O) She doesn't like Duel Monsters as much as her sister, but she enjoys it all the same. Her favorite card is the Magician of Faith. Age: 12  
  
Unmei Casillas: Yume's friend! She gets angry easily, letting loose the dogs of war. Her most loved pass-time is to yell at Joey. She loves him, but has a funny way of showing it sometimes. She grows to like the blonde very quickly (Around the second chapter), since she shares a dorm room with him. She has a younger brother named Fuuma whom has a crush on Seren and competes relentlessly with Mokuba. Despite the fact that she's loud-mouthed and violent, she sticks by everyone, no matter the outcome. It can also be said that she has a crush on Namaru. And to Yume's sneaking suspicion, she likes Bakura as well. She may not like DM, but she's trying to learn, since it's her best friend's life. Her favorite card is the Magical Elf. Age: 15  
  
Fuuma Casillas: Unmei's little brother. He hates Joey, and loathes Tristan because he's the dog's best buddy. This boy likes Kaiba only because they have the same personality. Sooner or later, he comes to terms with the problem at hand and decides to help everyone out--Until all is said and done. He has his sights set on Seren, but Mokuba always seems to ruin his plans. Seto doesn't like Fuuma because he hates his younger sibling. His favorite line: "I don't trust anybody but myself!" His attitude towards Yume is kinda neutral, but its leaning on the good side. He doesn't like showing emotion much, but when he does, he lets it ALL out. He has this cocky attitude added on to the bastard one. This amateur thinks he can beat anyone's butt in DM. He played Namaru once, and got his keester kicked out of the ball park. His card of choice is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Age: 13  
  
Namaru Fuuya: Yume and Unmei's best friend. He likes Unmei, and is always trying to change Fuuma's attitude in life. He takes charge in any situation. This guy may seem nice at times, but if someone isn't cooperating, he won't tolerate it. The only person he CAN tolerate that acts like that is Fuuma, since he's Unmei's little brother. He is very friendly, and gets along with Yugi very well since they share a passion for the game of Duel Monsters. His favorite card is Gaia the Fierce Knight. Age: 16  
  
Chapter One  
The Ride to the Haunted House  
  
"She's got the whole world, in her hands. She's got the whole wide world in her hands."  
"Mokuba," one of the counselors acknowledged the little boy. "Why aren't you singing with the rest of us?"  
"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." He sunk even lower into his seat on the bus. "Why did I have to attend EVERY duel Big Brother participated in?"  
At least all of his school, Winchester Jr. High, was on the bus riding to their newfound learning center for the summer. Since he had missed so much school during the year, he would have to attend here if he wanted to go to the next grade. Surely Seto was going, too. He had also missed a lot of school.  
"It's been three hours, Ms. Kerchek! I wanna use the bathroom!" whined Leo Corner, one of the other kids.  
"Oh, we'll be there soon! Don't worry! When you get to your dorm, you can use it there!"  
"Dorm?" asked Stacie Orrick.  
"Why, yes. It's really a college center, but the people who owned the building said they would lend it to us for our program. If you have another family member here, you will be sharing a room with them."  
The little Kaiba sighed with relief at this. 'Yes!' he thought. 'I get to share a room with Seto!'  
In a matter of seconds, the bus came to a halting stop in front of a giant building.  
"We're here!" Ms. Kerchek chimed in a singsong voice.  
"It looks like Dracula's castle!" Rinoa Lota squealed in fright.  
Little did she know, her comment was very close to it.  
  
* * *  
  
"High school rotted big time!" Joey yelled out on the bus. Some kids looked at him oddly, but most of whom who knew what he was talking about murmured their agreements.  
"It's not all that bad," Ryou assured him.  
"Yeah!" Tea interjected. "A lot of stuff can happen over the course of this summer!"  
Yugi shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "This is the price we pay for trying to become better duelists."  
"You duel?" came a meek voice from behind him. He turned around in his seat and cast a glance towards the person asking him the question.  
"Um, yeah. That's why I'm here." He gave her a warm smile and she did the same. "With Battle City and all, it didn't leave much time for school."  
"School my ass," Duke Devlin mumbled from the front of the transportation. "I didn't need to come to this hellhole!"  
"We didn't choose to come, Dice-boy!"  
"You of all people needed this place, puppy!"  
The girl talking to Yugi looked around warily. These bunch of high school kids were scaring her!  
"My sister made me come here!"  
"Aw, I know what you mean, Malik!" The brunette sighed and looked out the window. "My mother said I had to get more credits."  
"Guys, guys! That's enough! If we're to go to summer school and share dorms, we might as well get along!"  
"Well, Chihuahua, you're short friend has a point."  
"Ugh, can it, Kaiba!"  
"Why don't you get on your hands and knees and beg me like a good dog should?"  
Duke snickered violently at the CEO's choice of words. "Nice one."  
"Um."  
"What's your name? Oh, and don't mind them. They're just a little cranky."  
"Yume. Yume Lain."  
"Yume Lain, huh? I haven't seen you around school much."  
"I dropped by at the end of the year. That's why I have to go to the summer camp.  
"I see."  
"So. what are your friends' names?" she asked, cocking a head to the bickering group.  
"Ooh, let's see. The one typing on his laptop is Seto Kaiba. The blonde one is Joey Wheeler. Tea Gardener is the only girl. Ryou Bakura is the white-haired guy. Malik Ishtar is the one yelling at. um, who is it again.? Oh, Lorena Yumi. You know her right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Tristan is the quiet one with headphones on listening to some sort of music. Duke Devlin is arguing with Joey. And I'm Yugi Mutou."  
"Wheeler, could you keep it down?" Jamie Christopher screamed across the bus.  
"Well, excuse me for trying to stand up for myself!" he hollered back.  
"Don't make me get up off of this seat! You won't like it!" she warned.  
"Oh, go ahead and try!"  
"Joey! Calm down!" Tea whispered, holding onto his left arm. "Ryou, help me!"  
He didn't need to be told twice! "Joey!" The boy latched onto his other arm and pulled along with her.  
"Do you know anybody here so far?"  
"Yeah. My friend. Her name is Unmei Casillas. She's really nice." She smiled once again and sat up in her seat. "Unmei!" she called.  
A girl with dark-brown hair looked around the bus and spotted Yume. "Over here!"  
"See, that's her! But. that's the only person I know," she added sadly.  
"It's okay. I can introduce you to my friends more, later when they've cooled down, and when we're off this bus. How about it?"  
"That would be great!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright, children! I want one line of boys and one line of girls in front of me!" They all scurried to their respectful places.  
"I'm going to call roll!" She held a clipboard in her hand, walking down the lines and looking at each child. "Bobby James!"  
"Here!" a blonde boy with glasses chirped.  
"Flores Tori!"  
"I'm right here!" A little girl standing in back of Stacie Orrick yelled, raising her hand.  
"Kana Laman!"  
"Present!" one kid with tanned skin hollered.  
"Phoebe Chang!"  
"At your service," a Chinese girl with thick glasses much like Bobby's informed.  
"Keith Fuuya!"  
"Comin' at ya!" a teenage boy with jet-black hair and blue eyes commented.  
"Seren Lain!"  
Mokuba's face instantly turned red as the girl's name was called. Okay, she was Yume's little sister, but he still liked her! Oh, if his brother ever found out he harvested these feelings for her.  
"Mr. Kaiba," the counselor asked worriedly.  
"Uh, sorry!" he grinned sheepishly, causing Seren to giggle cutely. His face flushed a darker red.  
"Tonka Lino."  
"Yeah! Here!" a short little kid called out.  
"Fuuma Casillas!"  
A boy, who looked much like Unmei, except in the male terms, lifted his hand in the air, but didn't say a word.  
Ms. Kerchek continued, going down the list, until she finally came upon the last name.  
"We must all wait for the High School kids to come, so you can explore this place until then. They should be arriving any minute, so I wouldn't wander off too far if I were you."  
They all abandoned their lines and scattered across the field.  
"It looks like nobody even used to live here," Phoebe murmured, pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose.  
Mokuba merely shrugged this statement off and pulled out his Gameboy Advance. He had just gotten a new game-His brother bought it for him before summer school had started.  
"What game is that, Moku-kun?"  
"Huh?" he looked around and found Seren standing behind him, looking over his shoulder. His cheeks instantly began to flame. 'Moku-kun?' "Um, it's a newer, more updated version of the old game Space Invaders."  
"Ooh! Big Sister lets me play this game at the arcade all the time! Can I see it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
"S-sure!" He gingerly handed it over to her and smiled.  
"You can watch me play, Moku-kun! I'll sit down!" She skipped over to a rickety old bench and plopped down, the little Kaiba following close behind.  
  
* * *  
  
For once, all was quiet in the bus.  
Seto continued to work on his laptop, Joey decided to play rock-paper- scissors with Tristan, Tea was reading a novel, Malik and Ryou were playing Black-Jack, Duke was listening to Metallica, and Yugi was fast asleep.  
Yume shifted in her seat and looked around the bus uncomfortably. "Oh, sis. I hope you're alright."  
"Something wrong, Yume?" She turned around and saw a teenager walking down the aisle. He took a seat next to her and glanced around the bus. It was her best friend, Namaru Fuuya.  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm okay."  
"Long ride, huh? Don't worry about your sister, if that's what's getting to ya."  
"I dunno. I just have a bad feeling about the place we're going to."  
"I just asked the driver. He said the place used to be a college. It's no big deal. We'll serve our term and head back home." He slapped her on the back and chuckled lightly. "You worry too much."  
She gave a weak smile as her face began to grow hot. Little did Namaru know, Yume had the biggest crush on him. But, much to her dismay he liked Unmei.  
All of a sudden, the bus came to a stop. Everyone who had been asleep, or was falling asleep, instantly woke up.  
"What happened?" Yugi asked, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.  
The bus doors opened, and in walked a burly looking man.  
Duke instantly plucked the headphones off his ears and slid his CD player into his backpack.  
"Alright! When I call your name, I want you to step up front! Then, I want you to file out of the bus quietly! If I catch any of you with something unwanted, I will confiscate it, and you won't see it until the end of these five weeks of hell!" He stepped aside and looked over the clipboard in his hand.  
"Casillas, Unmei!" She came forward and gazed at the man warily.  
"By the way, my name is Mr. Zuniga! Remember that! I'll have some of you for math!" He nodded to the girl and let her get off.  
"Lumis, Canto!" He too stood up and greeted the teacher. In a minute he was out of the transportation.  
One by one, the students were called off, until no one remained. Mr. Zuniga thanked the driver and headed off to go search for Ms. Kerchek.  
  
* * *  
  
"This place gives me the chills!" Tea squeaked as she eyed the dreary building.  
"Transylvania!" Joey and Tristan commented at the same time.  
Ms. Kerchek came by with the Jr. High children. She smiled at Mr. Zuniga, whom returned the friendly gesture.  
"Now." she rose her voice so all could get quiet. "I want every student from Winchester who has a relative to go and find them."  
Instantly, most of the kids zoomed to their older brothers or sisters.  
Keith went to Namaru, Fuuma went to Unmei, Mokuba went to Seto, and Seren went to Yume.  
"Everyone ready?" the male asked.  
They all nodded and turned to the direction of the door.  
"Well, I don't want to scare some of you," he went on, glaring at each and every one of them. "But I've heard those filthy rumors about people saying that this place is haunted by a band of school kids who got killed here last year. But I want you all to know, that is not true. We assure you, this building was checked many times, and no signs of any supernatural activity inhabit here."  
Yume looked down at her little sister to find her shaking slightly. "Seren," she whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Believe what Mr. Zuniga says."  
"B-but how can I? Richard Lemmings told me how they died. How their heads were severed."  
Tea's face went pale, causing an evil grin to form across Malik's features. "Poor, poor, Tea. Is something the matter?" he asked in mock worry.  
"Oh, be quiet!"  
"We can torment her all we want!" Joey told Tristan in his ear.  
"Yeah!" They gave each other a high-five, and the friendship-girl nearly fainted.  
"Okay, enough of the chitchat! Let's get you inside!" he hollered over the murmuring students.  
"Um." Yugi cast a worried glance over to the brunette. "Stop it you guys, before she faints!"  
"Moku-kun!" Seren called over to the boy, forgetting about her worries for a moment. Bad move.  
'Oh, no.' Mokuba slapped a hand on his face and looked up at his brother.  
"Moku-kun? What's this nonsense, Brother?"  
"Aw, don't be like that!" He jogged over to the girl and frowned at his sibling. He would talk to him later.  
"Lain!" he growled. "Get your ass over here!"  
"What do you want, Kaiba?" came her question. She was clearly agitated.  
"Why the hell is your little sister talking to my little brother?"  
"She likes him-big deal."  
"What the f*** are you talking about, 'BIG DEAL'?" he lowered his voice so only she could hear him.  
"Let them love. They only have one life you know."  
"Moku-kun! Moku-kun! You're so kawaii!" Seren jumped up and down, and finally, after calming down a bit, placed a kiss on Mokuba's cheek. It seemed as if his whole body was red-from head to toe.  
(0_0) You couldn't even comprehend the look on Kaiba's face right then.  
"Hello?" Yume waved a hand in front of his face. "Anyone home?"  
"What's going on?" asked Mr. Zuniga.  
"Oh, your ghost story just shook him up a bit!" (^_^,) 'Oh, man! He won't buy that crap.'  
"Son," he started, clapping the CEO on the back. You can get through this. We're men-Men are always tough." He smiled and walked off to go back and talk to Ms. Kerchek.  
"I can't believe this," he moaned. "My brother's in love with a freak, and I have to spend FIVE WEEKS in this God forsaken place!"  
"My sister's not a freak!"  
All fell silent as they reached the front gates.  
"I want you all to be quiet." Ms. Kerchek gazed at them all. "We don't want to disturb the professors in there."  
  
* * *  
  
Ms. Kerchek and Mr. Zuniga each stood at the receiving end of the hallway. All was quiet once again as they listened for instructions.  
Mr. Zuniga was the first to speak. "Okay, I know this may seem a little odd for the Jr. High kids, but deal with it. My co worker and I will be splitting two boys and two girls into each dorm. But, there may be some exceptions since there are more boys than girls."  
As expected, every little kid squeaked his or her disapproval.  
"Alright, enough!" This calmed them down. "Ms. Kerchek will call out the first four. She will give you a key to your room. Your luggage is already stored inside."  
"The first four are: the Laments, Stacie Orrick, and Tonka Lino." The four clambered out of their lines and went to the front, not too happy about their dorm-sharers for the next five weeks.  
"Ah. Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and the Casillas'."  
Quite happy they got to go into the same room, Joey and Tristan eagerly ran up for the key and waited for the two sulking girls.  
"The Fuuya brothers, and the Ramon sisters."  
Namaru and Keith jumped up at the calling of their names, as well as the two Ramon girls.  
"Yugi Mutou, Tea Gardener, Jamie Christopher, and Phoebe Chang." The four looked at each other. Neither of them had ever been acquainted, but now was the time to get to know each other.  
"Duke Devlin, Cho Li, Caprice Simpson, and Lee Jones."  
The creator of Dungeon Dice monsters smiled broadly. He would be spending the whole term with the two hottest girls of Domino High!  
She continued down the list, until finally.  
"Oh, it seems that these lucky kids will get the biggest dorm room we have here. Now, since I don't want all boys inhabiting that place, I saved two girls to go in there. Believe me, you'll know who you are. The Lain sisters, the Kaiba brothers, and followed by a boy pair: Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar.  
Seren squealed in delight. Now she would be even closer to Moku-kun than she even imagined!  
"Alright, everyone file out to his or her rooms! I need to talk to these six alone!"  
Everyone scurried off into each room.  
"I-isn't t-that room where those people got murdered?" asked Mokuba in a meek voice.  
"Rubbish," she responded. "Mr. Zuniga already explained that to you."  
"Oh, yes, nothing but." he trailed off.  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have to go in there!"  
"Alright! If you want, we can have a ghost hunter come up here and check it out."  
"Why would you have a ghost hunter on hand anyway?"  
"Well, Ryou." Ms. Kerchek looked a little uneasy at his question.  
"Just to be on the safe side," the male teacher assured. "Now, I want you all in your room. Even though you have two days of no school, don't sleep in too late. You might get used to the habit."  
"Yes sir," they all chided.  
"Good. I'll see you all around sometime." He walked off along with Ms. Kerchek.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ghosts, ghosts, and more ghosts!" Malik chanted.  
"Oh, Malik-sama! My sister says that stuff isn't true!"  
"Really?" he asked, only half-interested.  
"Uh-huh! Yume-chan is sooo trustworthy!"  
"Plus," the girl's older sister added after awhile. "What would give you any idea that this place 'is' haunted anyway?"  
"Enough about the supernatural, Lain. I had enough of it on the ride here."  
"Excuse me, Kaiba."  
Seren blinked and looked around the giant room. "Where is Moku-kun and Ryou-san?"  
"Somewhere," Seto told her.  
"Aren't you supposed to know where your own brother is?" Yume asked, quite taken aback about the fact that he didn't really much care where his sibling was.  
"He's thirteen. He can handle himself."  
"Aw, Seto-sama! I know you know where he is!" Seren whined. She gave him giant puppy-dog eyes. "They're in his room."  
"Thank-you!" She was gone in a flash.  
"Oh, you're too easy."  
"Don't make me come over there, Ishtar."  
"Hey, I was only stating the obvious. That's my job, if you haven't already noticed. But, that fact wouldn't surprise me considering how much of an ass you are..."  
The older Kaiba stood up from his position on one of the old couches. "The hell with you!! At least I wasn't a psycho trying to kill the Pharaoh!!"  
Yume looked back and forth from the two of them, wondering what in the world they were talking about.  
"Lunatic," Kaiba shot once more.  
"Degenerate ass-hole!"  
"STOP IT NOW!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.  
The two bickering rivals blinked not once, but twice.  
"What are you guys fighting about?? It's obviously nonsense! I want you to explain everything to me now!"  
"Oh, shit. Kaiba, you tell her!"  
"You, dammit!"  
"No, you!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Either one of you tell me what's this all about, or I'm kicking both of your asses into oblivion!"  
They each gulped fairly loudly and looked at the very threatening girl.  
"Alright," Malik let out the breath he was holding. "I'll tell you."  
"Good."  
"Maybe, later."  
"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"  
  
He winced at the tone of her voice and stuck a finger in his right ear. "QUIT YELLING OR YOU CAN SHOVE THAT EXPLANATION DOWN THE F****** DRAIN!"  
"Fine, just don't yell at me either."  
"Fine."  
(-__-) 'I have to spend five weeks of my life with a maniac, a freak, a faggot, and this crazy bitch.' the elder Kaiba thought to himself. 'There goes my already shitty life.' (He was referring to the four people in this order: Malik, Seren, Ryou, and Yume. Mr. Kaiba has nothing against his brother and himself. Gee, I wonder why? (-_-))  
  
Well, how is it so far? I know it's a bit slow, but the good and FUNNY parts are in Chapter Two. More scares soon, though! Please! R&R! I'm beggin' ya! Oh, ya! Forgot to mention in the beginning: I don't own YGO. I wish I did. I would SO change the story around! ^_^  
  
Later/Ja ne! Kaifr3akyl0v3r A.K.A Dranzer fr3ak 


End file.
